


Mo-hee-toe by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Harry's fourth year, Sirius has to remain in hiding. He sends Harry an exotic bird... where did it come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mo-hee-toe by madam_minnie

  
[Mo-hee-toe](viewstory.php?sid=4394) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: During Harry's fourth year, Sirius has to remain in hiding. He sends Harry an exotic bird... where did it come from?  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 521 Read: 158  
Published: 04/21/2007 Updated: 04/21/2007 

Mo-hee-toe by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written for [](http://insaneboingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**insaneboingo**](http://insaneboingo.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/)**dream_wia_dream** based on the pick-up line: "Hey baby, come here often?" and the premise of sucking drinks through clothing.  


Sirius leaned against the barstool, scotch in hand watching the crowd of latin men parading before him. He'd sent Harry his missive with the parrot and sent Hedwig to Grimmauld Place with a note for Remus. If all went as planned, he'd spend the next few days naked, sweaty and well-lubed.

The thumpa-thumpa of the latin music, the sea breeze blowing against his face and the sight of a very tanned, very rugged and tall lycan walking toward him wearing the thinnest of white cotton trousers and an open matching shirt was making Sirius' head light. He looked like an adonis stepping off the beach, taking long strides toward Sirius. His honey-brown locks billowing behind him as the wind pushed against him, revealing more of that toned chest as the shirt gaped open.

"Un mojito, por favor," Remus asked of the bartender then leaned against the bar, pushing his sunglasses atop his head.

"Hey baby," Sirius crooned in Remus' ear, "come here often?"

"As often as I'm made to," Remus replied with an arched brow. "Gracias," he added to the bartender as he took the drink in his hand and made to drink it.

Sirius snatched the drink from his hand and sniffed it several times. "What the hell kind of poufy drink is this, Moony?"

"It's called a Mojito," Remus said. "Mo-hee-toe... means 'a little wet' in Spanish." He reached for the sugar cane inside the drink and bringing it to his lips, he sucked on the end of the sweet stalk, his eyes fixed on Sirius'.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat and thoroughly mesmerized by the way Remus could make anything sexy, _hell even the way his adam's apple bobbed up and down was sexy_ , Sirius brought the drink to his lips and took a sip. Grimacing, he went to hand it to Remus who pushed it back gently toward him and shook his head.

"Drink it like a man," he whispered against Sirius' lips, running the sugar cane along his lips. "Suck this first."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Moony." Sirius replied with a cheeky grin.

But as he tipped the glass toward his lips, he missed his mouth completely and dribbled the drink down his t-shirt. Not one to let anything go to waste, Remus dipped his head and with a long lap of his tongue, he languidly licked Sirius' shirt, sucking on a nipple, his gaze firmly fixed on Sirius.

"You're going to... fuck Moony, stop... your tongue..." Sirius panted, shoving against Remus and sloshing his drink all over his shirt again.

"Keep wasting my drink and I'll drink it one way or another," Remus replied trailing his tongue up Sirius' neck and biting gently where the neck and collarbone meet.

"Room, I have a room," Sirius said taking Remus by the hand and leading him away from the beachfront bar. "Can we do it doggie style?" He asked grinning widely.

Pulling Sirius flush against him, Remus lowered his head and whispered in Sirius' ear, "As long as wolf tops!" then tugged the almost catatonic Padfoot up to the hotel.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4394>  



End file.
